20th Century Studios
1935–1965 In 1935, 20th Century Pictures, Inc. merged with Fox Film Corporation, creating 20th Century-Fox. 1935–1953 Fox35 1.jpg|Black and white variation GW255H136.png|Matted letterboxed version EXPLORA.jpg|''Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines'' (1965) 20th Century FOX Logo 1935 b.jpg|A colorized variant. GW181H136.jpg|An early color variant. GW181H135.png GW443H336.jpg|''At Long Last Love'' (1975) GW259H135.jpg|Another matted letterboxed variation, this time in color GW445H234.png|''The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother'' (1975) 20th Century Fox 1935.gif|print logo 20th-century-fox-73616360.jpg|print logo 2 Logo_classics.png|Print logo used from the mid-1940s until the early 1970s; now used by Fox Home Entertainment for its "Studio Classics" line. twentieth-century-fox-film-corporation-20th-century-fox-71374346.jpg 1953–1987 cinemascope.jpg|Cinemascope, as used in colour. 272266-cinemascope.jpg|Cinemascope, as used in black and white. CinemaScope Rare.jpg|Rare CinemaScope Logo imagesCANBGOUG.jpg|The Dawn of CinemaScope 55. CinemaScope 55.png|CinemaScope 55 Grandeur 70.jpg|Grandeur 70 GODEM.jpg|''Young Frankenstein'' (1974) 20th Century Fox - The Omen (1976).jpg|Variant with registered mark 20th Century Fox - Brubaker (1980).jpg|''Brubaker'' (1980) ALIEN.png|''Aliens'' (1986) vlcsnap-2012-09-14-15h47m18s130.png|1953-1981 20th Century Fox logo taken from Star Wars (1977). 20theoko.jpg|''The Robe'' (1953) 20th Centuryfoxkgfds.png|''What a Way to Go!'' (1964) GODEL.jpg|''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid'' (1969) 20th Century FOX 55.png|Plain 0 varient Can-Can (1960).jpg|''Can-Can'' (1960) 20th Century Fox logo (CinemaScope 55 & Todd-AO version).jpg|''Cleopatra'' (1963), The Sound of Music (1965), The Agony and the Ecstasy (1965) 20th Century FOX Logo 1980.JPG cbr.jpg|''The Cannonball Run'' (1981) 20th Century FOX Logo 1977.jpg 20th-print1972.png|1972 print logo, used for trade ads and movie posters QfW0y803GWBZyOJEr3Azhg290654.png|Twentieth Century Fox/Warner Bros. SIWE.png|''Silent Movie'' (1976) The 1953 20th Century Fox logo.jpg|The non-US print of Network (1976) THATSHOLLYWOOD.jpg|''That's Hollywood'' (1976-1982) 1981–1994 20th Century FOX Logo 1990.jpg 20th Century Fox 1981 Recolor.jpg The 1981 20th Century Fox logo.jpg|''Aliens'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h42m43s219.png|Variant with only two rear searchlights instead of three. Used on the beginning of the 20th Century Fox Television logo at the time. 20th Century Fox - Predator 2 (1990).jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-09-01h36m46s26.png|''Alien 3'' (1992) The Fly.png|The Fly (1986) 20th Century Fox 1981 logo (1).jpg|''Predator'' (1987) Die Hard (1988).png|Die Hard (1988) 20th Century Fox 1981 logo (2).jpg|''Predator 2'' (1990) Home Alone (1990).png|Home Alone (1990) Die Hard 2 (1990).png|Off Center Version From Die Hard 2 (1990) Home Alone 2 (1992).png|Home Alone 2 Lost In New York (1992) 20th Century Fox - The Verdict (1982).jpg|''The Verdict'' (1982) 20th Century Fox 1982282282.jpg vlcsnap-2012-08-21-03h15m21s56.png|Logo taken from Speed. 20th Century Fox - Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970).jpg|The 1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo taken from re-issue of "Tora! Tora! Tora!". 20th Century Fox - The Poseidon Adventure (1972).png|The 1981-1994 20th Century Fox logo taken from re-issue of "The Poseidon Adventure". The 1981 20th Century Fox logo.png 20th Century FOX Logo 1983 copy.jpg|Black & white version 20th Century FOX Logo 1981.jpg|''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) GW473H261.png|''Revenge of the Nerds'' (1984) A 20th Century Fox - Prizzi's Honor (1985).png|''Prizzi's Honor'' (1985) GW264H140.jpg|A Pink Searchlight? 20thCentere.jpeg|''Baby's Day Out'' (1994) 20th Century Fox (old).jpg The 1981 20th Century Fox logo (Snow Variant).jpg|snowing variant 20th_century_fox_logo_2358.gif|1982 print variation. This logo was created by Landor Associates 20th Century Fox.svg|1987 print variation, which remains in use to this day. vlcsnap-2013-06-08-17h48m45s121.png|''Vital Signs'' (1990) vlcsnap-2013-05-02-15h13m39s1.png|''Gleaming The Cube'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-06-13-22h32m39s196.png|''Raising Arizona'' (1987) 1994–present In 1994, the 20th Century Fox logo is redone in CGI. This logo was created by Studio Productions (now Flip Your Lid Animation) which also did the logos for Paramount and Universal. In 1997 David Newman re-recorded the 20th Century Fox Fanfare that is slower rather than the other versions. As from 2009, this logo appears only on the company's website. Logo 20th century fox.jpg 20th Century FOX Logo 1994.jpg|''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994) Die Hard With A Vengeance (1995).png|Die Hard With A Vengeance (1995) Home Alone 3 (1997).png|Home Alone 3 (1997) Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h18m31s136.png WAFER.png|''Cleopatra'' (2001) 20th Century Fox (1).jpg|" X-Men: The Last Stand" (2006) Live Free Or Die Hard (2007).png|Live Free Or Die Hard (2007) 20th Century Fox (2).jpg|"X2" (2003) OLDBULENE.jpg|''Down with Love'' (2003) GW530H311.jpg|''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009) F0RK.jpg|''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009) Trailer FADW.jpg|''X-Men'' (2000), X2: X-Men United (2003), and X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) PREHISTORICK.jpg|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) ROBOT.jpg|''Robots'' (2005) asasasadsfgd.png|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) GW513H222.jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) A CAT.jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) Trailer CAT2.jpg|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) Trailer A GW465H273.png|''Independence Day'' (1996) FUTURAMA.jpg|Logo in the future. DADADADAA.jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) GW296H197A.jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) A DONUT.jpg ALVINFOX.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel'' (2009) vlcsnap-2012-01-11-05h00m25s3.png 20th Century Fox MGM United Artists.png|20th Century Fox/MGM/United Artists 20thCENTURYHERE.png|''Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-01-06-21h56m02s65.png|Bylineless version. 2013_06_01_13_05_29_580x328_0001.jpg|Full open matte. vlcsnap-2013-04-03-05h21m37s9.png 20th Century Fox (new).jpg The 1994 20th Century Fox logo (Snow Variant).jpg|snowing variant vlcsnap-1996-01-11-21h13m06s121.jpg|''Dunston Checks In'' (1996) 20th Century Fox Logo Fat Albert 2004.jpg|''Fat Albert'' (2004) bandicam 2013-06-14 11-52-51-485.jpg|''Never Been Kissed'' (1999) bandicam 2013-06-14 11-58-50-011.jpg|''The Beach'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-06-14-19h36m06s54.png vlcsnap-2013-02-17-04h50m06s105.png|''Doctor Dolittle'' (1998) 2009–present In 2009, 20th Century Fox updated its logo, which was created and animated by its subdisary Blue Sky Studios, the creators of the Ice Age franchise and Rio. The new logo officially debuted in Avatar. In 2010, 20th Century Fox celebrated its 75th anniversary, and modified their logo for that year. 20th Century Fox 2010.jpg 640px-20th_Century_Fox_logo_2009.jpg|''Avatar'' Trailer (2009) 20thcenturyfox2009.png|The HD print of The Edge (1997) on Fox Movie Channel 382824f9 Untitled.jpg|75th Anniversary print logo from 2010. GW338H144.jpg|75th Anniversary On Screen Logo. BOX.jpg|The logo in a box with the Regency Enterprises logo. CARVEBYLINE.jpg|The byline carved in the structure. Predators (2010).png|Predators (2010) Machete (2010).png|US Prints Of Machete (2010) A Good Day To Die hard.png|A Good Day To Die Hard (2013) 12 Rounds Reloaded (2013).png|12 Rounds Reloaded (2013) 5656565656565656.png|''Gulliver's Travels'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-04-08-06h06m07s189.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-19h36m00s146.png|Logo is zoomed out farther than usual. Snapshot - 7.jpg|''Rio'' (2011) 20th Century Fox 2013 logo.png|''The Internship'' (2013) 20th Century Fox logo.png|''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' (2013) Turbo Trailer 20th Fox and DreamWorks.png|The logo with DreamWorks Animation 20th Century Fox.png|''The Heat'' (2013) 20th Century Fox logo (1).jpg 20th Century Fox logo (2).jpg 20th Century Fox logo.jpg|''Walking with Dinosaurs 3D'' Trailer (2013) Category:California Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:News Corporation Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:International Category:Movie studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Los Angeles